Graduation Night and Reminiscing the Past
by swimchick128
Summary: Miley, Oliver, and Lilly have been friends forever, six years to be exact. Now on the night of they graduation from high school, they are reminiscing the past and the memories with it. My first fic! R&R! oneshotsongfic


Miley, Oliver, and Lilly have been friends forever, six years to be exact. Now on the night of they graduation from high school, they are reminiscing the past and the memories with it; the funny, the sad, the annoyed, the mad, the random, and the glad, and all the good ones. So this is my first fic ever and can you guys plz review? 3 ya!

SETTING: Seaview High School Classroom getting ready to go onstage for graduation.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or the song Graduation by Vitamin C

* * *

**And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25**

"I hope that when I'm 25 Hannah Montana will still be a famous superstar," wished Miley. "Don't Worry…you will always be famous in my heart." That was Oliver, Miley's boyfriend. "Oh you guys are SOO cute, I can't believe you've been dating for 3 years," gushed Lilly, "I hope I will be a pro skater chick when I'm 25."

**I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same**

Lilly, Miley, and Oliver are thinking about the changes that will soon be occurring, wondering why things won't ever be the same.

**But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track**

They were all going their separate ways; Oliver to UCLA; Lilly to UC Berkley; And Miley to UC Davis  
**And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day**

"I love you Miley," Oliver whispered to Miley. Miley knew that it wouldn't be the last time he would tell her this (hopefully) and she couldn't help but remember the first time he had told her that he loved her

--Flashback--

Miley POV

_I was sitting on the beach with Oliver. We had just been surfing together and having a great time. Now we were talking. Well actually I was the one talking, Oliver seemed deep in thought, which was peculiar for a donut like Oliver_

"_Oliver…Helloooo? Are you there," I said while waving my hand in front of his face. Suddenly Oliver jumped. _

"_Sorry 'bout that," he apologized, "I was just think about the girl I love." _

"_Ohh…who is she?"_

"_Someone…"_

"_Oliver Oscar Oken, you know you can tell me anything."_

"_Alright…It's you. I love you Miley Stewart." And then he kissed me_

--End Flashback--

**Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound**

Lily remembers the countless number of movie nights and sleepovers she has shared with Miley in the past six years she's known her. She also remembers the numerous movie premieres she went with Hannah as Lola Luftnagle **(A/N: I'm not to sure about the spelling of her last name…) **

**And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon**

"Wow. These years have passed by quicker than a Tennessee cowboy running to a rodeo. (LOL) It seems like it was just yesterday when Jackson, you, and I moved to Malibu from Tennessee and now your graduating high school. Congratulations Bud! I love you!"

**And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue**

"Miles remember the time that you were like 8 years old and you and I were having a contest to see who could hold your breath the longest and then you became bright blue cuz you won," Jackson teased, "I remember all the times we've fought and laughed and acted like siblings. Anyways Congrats, I couldn't ask for a better sister"

**  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
We would get so excited and we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair**

All the times Miley, Lilly, and Oliver have 3-wayed on the telephone, talking until 2 am in the morning on the weekends and breaks from school are remembered. They recall all the conversations; the funny, the sad, the annoyed, the mad, the random, and the glad. They keep in mind all the times Robbie Ray, Jackson, Oliver's parents, or Lily's Parents have said, "Hang UP the phone!! You have been talking for 5 freakin hours!!! You are going to see them tomorrow at school, or the mall! There are other people in this house that want to use the phone you know!!"

_**And this is how it feels: **_  
**As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever  
**Miley requests, "Ok you guys! I can't believe we've been friends for 6 years! PROMISE and I mean Promise that we will always be the best of friends; forever and ever, until we're crippled and old at the age of 100?"

Oliver and Lilly at the same time raised their three fingers on their right hand and reply, "We solemnly promise," which got a chuckle out of Miley. Miley in turn says, "Aww man! I love you guys SO, SO much!"

**So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money**

**When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?**

The minutes tick by, and the graduation ceremony draws closer. They are still remembering and laughing, reminiscing and crying. They think about life and staying in touch. Lilly wonders, "Miley, if you make EVEN MORE money than you do now as Hannah Montana will you still remembering me and all of our inside jokes and hilarious midnight spaz attacks…?" "Lils, I could never forget all the great times we've had in the past 6 years. You've always been there for me, whether as Lilly Truscott or Lola Luftnagle. You will always be in my heart."

**  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule**

"Remember the time Miley, that Miss Kunkle almost sent you to the principal's office because you were doing your bone dance during the midterms," Oliver asks. "Yeah…I do….its a good thing that she let me finish…otherwise I would have never been able to go on the Europe tour!" Miley answers.

--Flashback-- **(A/N: I was too lazy to go back and re-watch this episode so the quotes aren't exact.)**

"_Miley!! I have had enough of your nonsense hand signaling during this midterm and I will not tolerate cheating on ANY assignment or test in My class. GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!!!" Miss Kunkle demanded. _

"_But—" pleaded Miley_

"_NO buts. Go to the principal's office. Go down the hall take a left and then another left. When you see your brother you have reached Mr. Johnson's, __**(A/N: I just decided to make up a principal's name.) **__the principal, office. Miley walks out the door but then marches back in. She decides to do her bone dance to prove that she knows all 206 bones the human body. After she's done, Miss Kunkle says, "I'm going to get the principal—" Miley exclaims, "What?!?! Why?!?! I showed that I didn't cheat!!" Miss Kunkle then interrupts, "No, it's not to get you in trouble, I just want to show Mr. Johnson what a great study technique that was._

_--End Flashback--_

**  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?**

Everyone is wondering where their classmates are going in life. They wonder if they will every see them again. They wonder who will end up successful, and who won't. Amber and Ashley at the same time whine, "I'm so glad our daddy's are rich enough so we don't have to work, cuz that would like totally ruin our $100 manicure. Oooh Tsss!" Lilly mutters, "I'm glad that's the last time I will that because it sure has gotten ANNOYING!!!" She then wonders, "I wonder that if in a couple years Jake Ryan, aka MAJOR HOTTIE will still be the amazing Zombie Slayer?" Neither Miley nor Oliver answers that question.

**I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly**

I still can't imagine that we are saying to our classmates, most of which we've known for the entire time at high school. It seems like just any regular celebration and that we will be seeing each other in a couple weeks or days.**  
**

_**And this is how it feels:**_**  
As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever**

They promise that whatever changes occur in our lives, we will remember each other. And that they will NEVER forget the promise they made tonight to stay friends until the ends of eternity.

**La, la, la, la:  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la:  
We will still be friends forever**

In unison they all respond, "WE PROMISE!"

**Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?**

Everyone wonders if they are prepared and ready enough to make it out in the real world? They wonder if they can last out there or if they will be able to survive?

**  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men**

Now it's Mr. Stewart's time to say something, "I can't believe how mature you guys have come in the past few years. Especially you, Oliver; it was just a while ago when I thought of you as an unruly crazy boy. But now, you are a true gentleman.

**  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town?  
**

"I hope that when I go to UC Davis I won't forget all the amazing memories of us being crazy, or being stupid, or just being ourselves.

**I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly**

I still can't fathom that we aren't going to see half of these people again. They have grown to become like family..." Miley says and then spots Amber and Ashley and adds, "Well, most of them anyway."

**As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever**

They continue talking for the next 20 minutes. There conversation in filled with "Remember when" and "Friends Forever." They enjoy the last few minutes as teenagers in high school.

**As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever**

Suddenly its time for the graduation ceremoney. They once more promise to stay friends forever and then they line up alphabetically by last name. They walk to the outdoor stage to start the best and saddest night of their life.

**As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever**

* * *

ok so this is my first fic and i hope u likd it ... this fic is actually based on my grad from 8th grade which was on 6-6-07. For the ceremony we sang graduation and it was really sad. then during the grad dance my friends and i were actually having these types of conversations. and then after the dance they turned on the light and played slow songs and all the graduates were hugging and crying and promising to stay in touch a be friends forever...and ya. 

So plz review cuz it was my first fic and ya


End file.
